Luz de la Luna
by Glitterfrost
Summary: Jessie's sitting on the windowsill, sulking. Buzz wants to find out why. Slightly cracky fluff abound...sometimes I fear for my sanity. :


...This wasn't supposed to happen.

_Space Cowboy_ isn't agreeing with me right now (particularly Jessie, oh my God, she hates me for the precarious position I left her in. She's sulking now, sitting cross-legged in my mind with her head turned in the other direction. She's not letting me touch her. Not even Buzz can convince her). And in the midst of my writer's block...this showed up. I was torn between "YEAH!" and "...This is such _crack_".

...But I wrote it anyway.

So, yeah. Enjoy, you know, yadda yadda. I still think it's a little rough around the edges, but we'll see.

* * *

It wasn't like Jessie to sulk, Buzz thought, as he watched the little cowgirl doll sit glumly at the windowsill of Bonnie's room. The moon shone, pale and silver, casting shadows through the window and onto the floor below. It was late, very late, and Buzz had only woken up when he realized that his girlfriend wasn't snuggled up next to him, her spot on the bed hollow and empty. He'd yawned, sat up, and puzzled for a moment before spotting her tiny form, hunched down on the windowsill. His brow furrowed. It'd been nearly a year since Andy had brought them here, and the last time she'd done this was three nights after they arrived. So why would she be sitting there now?

Buzz stood quietly and tiptoed over Bonnie's fingertips. He was once a pro at this sort of thing, but years of disuse and neglect had left his sneaking skills with much to be desired.

He grabbed hold of the comforter and almost silently slid down its tailored edge. Jessie was crafty, he had to admit—she'd used a costume cape of Bonnie's and attached it to a sliding hook on the side of the window, in order to climb up and reach the sill. Buzz approached cautiously, unwilling to startle her or disturb her at a crucial time. He hopped up onto a plastic play chair and grasped the fabric of the cape firmly. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet. He nimbly climbed upward and onto the sill, once again attempting to be quiet for her sake. His heart nearly broke at what he saw.

Jessie had her head resting on her folded arms, balancing on her knees. Her head was buried and she looked utterly defeated. Her hat lay next to her on the sill.

Buzz hadn't seen Jessie like this in a very long time, and to see the return of such a stance was quite alarming to him. He again wondered what could've caused such a strong reaction. He moved closer to her.

"Jess?"

Jessie jumped, crashing all of Buzz's previous hopes. She stared at him with wide eyes, not comprehending who he was or why he was there. Then recognition slipped into her features and she relaxed.

"Buzz," She said quietly, and motioned for him to join her.

Buzz did, still cautious, sat down with his legs crossed, beside her. Jessie turned and scooted closer to him, and he put an arm around her waist. She dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" He asked her, and the silence that followed was uncertain. Buzz considered asking the question again, but after a minute, Jessie responded.

"It's just—" She began, and it was obvious to him that she'd been tearlessly crying. He scooped her up and onto his lap, ignoring the slight blush that painted his cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him.

"Better?" He asked, any amusement he felt disappearing as he glanced at her sorrowful eyes. Jessie nodded. She began again.

"Buzz, we're toys, we've been toys and we're always gonna be toys. We can't actually breathe, or cry, or have real, beatin' hearts. We're stuck like this, and we're never gonna get old. I mean, I been around since the 1950's, so I'm already over fifty and I still look the same, mostly. We don't age. And I've just been thinkin'…"

She paused, and Buzz didn't know where she was going with this. He just held her close and listened.

"And I was thinkin'. What if we weren't toys? What if we were real? What if we could age and grow up and change? We'd go to school, and learn things, and someday get older and be like Andy, or Emily. I'd thought about this before, but…then I thought about you, Buzz."

He frowned, bewildered, and Jessie continued, staring out the window at the moon, her eyes shining.

"The stuff we could do, Buzz. We could get a house and get married and maybe have kids, you know? And we could watch them grow, and travel this whole wide world, Buzz, and someday when we're old we'd watch the stars, the ones you explored once, and we'd think, "It'd be okay to die", cause we've done everything we ever wanted, you know? And we'd hold hands and stay together and we'd never be alone, Buzz, we'd never fear gettin' separated again. And I thought about that and I'd never wished for somethin' so hard."

His breathing was constricted; he was amazed at what she was revealing to him, and as she said the words he imagined it and wanted it as much as she did. His hand came up and stroked one of her cheeks. She turned to him, eyes still bright, but now mixed with sadness.

"I wanted it once and I still do now, but even more, 'cause you're with me. And I try not to think about it, 'cause toys can't have any of that. We play with kids and then we're thrown away. It's hurts and it's the way things go."

Buzz bit his lip and raised Jessie's face in order to meet her eyes. He could tell she was about to start crying again.

"No, Jess," He disagreed softly, "I mean, yeah, we're toys, and we're stuck like this. But to say we can't have any of that? Of course we can!"

Jessie gazed at him in confusion. He leaned forward on impulse and kissed her. She kissed him back, but in a seemingly distracted way. When he pulled away, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Jess," He said, a small grin ghosting his face, "You have known me for eleven years. Have you, in all that time, completely and utterly doubted me?"

Jessie blinked at him, completely floored by his calm demeanor, and shook her head.

"No? Okay, then. Don't doubt me now." He kissed her forehead. "I want you, Jessie, to have something completely human with me." He kept eye contact, looking slightly nervous. His voice, however, was steady. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

She sat in his arms, shocked and unmoving. Whatever she'd expected, it had not been this. She stared at him, and her lack of response caused him to falter.

"I—I mean, you don't _have_ to, of course, it was just an idea, I was just thinki—"

Jessie took his stammering face into her hands and promptly shut him up. Her heart was soaring. Buzz was frozen for a moment before responding just as eagerly. It was he who pulled away, for want of having an answer.

"So, does that—yes—?"

"Yes," She confirmed, her grin perpetually stuck on her face, "Of course, you silly space toy!"

They sat there, grinning at each other idiotically. It was only when Bonnie murmured and shifted in her sleep that the two toys broke eye contact.

"Bonnie—"

"We should—"

"Can you get down?"

It took the best part of five minutes, but they managed to make it to the floor (why was it so much easier to get up?). They stood there, both of his hands in both of hers, studying the way they fit and intertwined. Buzz met Jessie's eyes and she bit her lip, her expression melting into a smile. He swept her up into a fierce hug, twirling her around, and Jessie tried not to shriek with laughter and disturb everyone. He let her go and kissed her soundly, pulling her close. She responded instantly and melded herself to him. They stayed like that, against one the other, little phantom hearts beating wildly. Jessie rested her forehead on Buzz's, and he simply held her, both contented beyond what they believed was possible. She eventually glanced at him.

"Buzz?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"It's time to sleep."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"Why aren't _you_?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and skillfully wriggled out of his embrace. He groaned a bit, but allowed himself to be pulled forward. Jessie was about the grab the comforter when he spun her around and kissed her again. She sighed in both exasperation and defeat when his lips began to travel down her face.

"Buzz," She murmured, forgetting to breathe because of his kisses, "Save it for the honeymoon, will ya?"

"Hopefully I won't have to wait very long," He whispered across her skin, just barely nipping her earlobe.

Jessie bit her lip before she could stop herself, trying to remember that she was, indeed, very tired, and Bonnie would need both of them in full working condition tomorrow, lest their toy bodies become more susceptible to damage. She gently pushed Buzz off of her, ignoring his look, and darted up the comforter before he could stop her. He followed, more slowly, a slightly predatory look glinting in his eyes. But then he took her in, her beauty, her demeanor, her spirit; all gazed at him, smiling softly. His purpose changed to one of sweetness and he took her hand, leading her back to where they had been before. They lay down, facing each other, and Buzz brought Jessie closer to him; their legs entangled. There was one kiss, and another, and another, until the warmth overtook them and caused drowsiness to overcome.

Buzz yawned and brought her hand to his lips, murmuring an "I love you" against it. Jessie's sleepy eyes only made her more endearing to him. She smiled.

"I love you, too, space ranger."

The sweetness of the scene never left either of their memories.

* * *

;_; SOMETIMES I WISH I WERE NORMAL D:


End file.
